I Hate It
by Papillon25
Summary: Sirius avait 16 ans et haïssait sa famille. Une haine qui grandissait en lui, telle une flamme devint un brasier.


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà après un très long moment d'absence…

Désolée, pour ceux qui attendent (si il en reste) toujours la suite de ma fic « Passés Douloureux » mais je vous promets que je ne laisserais pas cette fic sans fin !

Bref, ici, je plonge dans l'univers du célèbre _Harry Potter_, que tout le monde connaît bien sûr.

Je tiens à rappeler (même si ce n'est pas nécessaire, mesure de sécurité voyez-vous ! XD) que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Voilou voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un jeune homme, impatient, regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre en souriant. On aurait pu dire que son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain. Mais maintenant il était confiant et prêt. Prêt à se dresser, à vivre, à briller tellement que tous serait subjugué.

Sirius avait 16 ans et haïssait tellement son _foutu _nom, cette _foutue_ maison avec ses _foutus_ parents et sa _foutue_ famille avec leurs _foutus_ principes de sang-purs. Une haine qui grandissait en lui, telle une flamme devint un brasier.

Si seulement, il était né dans une autre famille, une famille aimante et chaleureuse comme celle des Potter. Oui, il en avait rêvé mille fois. Mais il était né là, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, dans cette demeure si sombre et dépourvue d'amour. Combien de fois, avait-il envie de tout plaquer et de partir loin d'ici ? Trop de fois pour compter.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il se rappelait de la seule chose qui le retenait à Square Grimmaurd : son innocent petit frère, Regulus Arcturus Black. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de cette famille sans cœur.

Son petit frère qui lui avait fait promettre de rester avec lui.

Son petit frère qui se battait autant que lui pour prouver sa valeur.

Son petit frère qui porte le même poids que lui sur ses épaules, ce _foutu _nom.

Mais justement, son petit frère a été avalé par les_ foutus_ propos de ses_ foutus_ parents, et Sirius ne le reconnaissait plus. Maintenant Regulus était la fierté de la famille, il avait _grandi_ mais pour Sirius son petit frère était mort, emporté par les paroles de mère et père. _Ce qui le retenait était mort._ Alors, il pouvait enfin partir de cette cage qui l'étouffait chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à en devenir oppressante, il allait enfin franchir cette porte, partir loin de cette _foutue _maison. Il en avait tellement rêvé alors pourquoi hésitait-il encore ?

Non, pas de remords,_ il était un Black_ ou en tout cas, il avait été éduqué comme tel.

_Un Black, hein ? Ouais, un foutu Black._

Il descendit les escaliers avec un sac qui contenait quelques affaires, il ne fit pas attention aux cris de sa mère et au regard de son petit frère, en haut de l'escalier, qui le suppliait de rester. Ils les détestaient, eux, ses parents d'avoir tué la chose la plus innocente dans cette maison, de l'avoir séduit avec ses_ foutus_ propos. Et il détestait Regulus pour avoir été emporté sans résister comme lui l'avait fait.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et, regarda sa mère, avec audace, dans les yeux, comme pour lui projeter sa haine, son point de vue. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, tout avait été dit dans ce silence pesant, tout, sa différence, son refus d'être comme eux. Puis Walburga recommença à crier à s'époumoner mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Ensuite son regard se posa sur Regulus qui attendait sagement qu'il revienne, qu'il lui dise que c'était une mauvaise blague, qu'il était son frère et qu'il resterait avec lui. Non. Pas de regrets. Son frère était mort, du moins son âme mais son corps ne tardera pas à suivre. Sirius détourna la tête et sans un mot, claqua la porte.

Il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, c'était fini. Il s'éloigna de la maison où il avait grandi, voyant encore le regard plein d'espoir de Regulus se poser sur lui. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé mais son frère n'aurait pas compris.

Il avait entendu 16 ans pour s'enfuir, et c'était fait. Seulement, à cet instant, Sirius ne réfléchissait pas à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était briller, respirer et partir loin, très loin…

Laissant la promesse à son petit frère derrière lui…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous ait plu. C'était assez court mais bon.

Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Papillon25


End file.
